


the dark caress of someone else

by philindas



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 03:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7082878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philindas/pseuds/philindas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s debating seeing if there’s tea in the kitchen when she hears the rustle of sheets, and it’s a few moments before there’s warm lips touching the skin of her back, a small hand holding her hip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the dark caress of someone else

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how I am anymore I blame this on Jan and Cassie and Kelly. Title from Someone New by Hozier. I'm expecting this to become a collection of Melinda/Rosalind fics in the near future.

The city is still sleeping below her; the sun has barely touched the horizon, the buzz of traffic still irregular. Melinda takes another drag of the cigarette in her hand, elbows digging into the stone balcony as she gazes out at the city. She’s just in her bra and underwear, too lazy to get fully dressed, and half-expecting to get dragged back to bed before she leaves this safe haven.

She’s debating seeing if there’s tea in the kitchen when she hears the rustle of sheets, and it’s a few moments before there’s warm lips touching the skin of her back, a small hand holding her hip.

"Come back to bed," Rosalind's voice is throaty and low, and it shouldn't twist her insides like it does, but god if she isn't weak for her.

She doesn’t even know how they ended up in bed together, but there’s something easy and freeing about being with the head of the ATCU. She kisses like she’s trying to repent for her sins and touches her like she’s something precious- like there isn’t blood permanently stained on her hands or lives hanging over her head that haunt her daily.

Melinda doesn’t answer, just blows out a perfect smoke ring before she licks her lips, turning to face Rosalind. Her dark bob is tousled and messy, and while ‘cute’ isn’t a word Melinda would normally associate with her, it’s fitting. She’s got the sheets clutched to her chest, and she lets her tone get a little sultry. “That sheet the only thing you’re wearing?”

“Find out,” Rosalind challenges, stepping backward into the apartment and holding the white cotton to her body, raising one perfectly manicured eyebrow. Melinda snuffs out her cigarette in the ashtray on the outside table before she stalks forward, dark eyes dipping to the gap in the sheet and the pale thigh it exposed.

“Drop it,” she commands in a soft voice, but the order in it is clear; Rosalind hesitates for a moment before the fabric falls, leaving her bare. Melinda swallows, throat thick at all the skin on display, before she steps forward, palms traveling up the other woman’s torso. “What a good girl.”

Rosalind shivers and Melinda chuckles, low and warm and drawing a soft moan from her lover as her mouth starts to trail along her jaw. “Like that, hm? I’ll remember that.”

“God you’re a bitch,” Rosalind breathes, and Melinda just smirks, biting at her pulse point. She darts up, kissing the other woman, and catching her off-guard enough to push her onto the bed, tongues warring as she pinned Rosalind’s hands above her head.

“Let’s see how well the director of a federal agency follows orders, shall we?” she asks, voice dripping with honey as her fingers drift over Rosalind’s breasts, heaving with her inhalations. “Maybe I’ll even reward you.”

Rosalind moans, and Melinda smirks, and it’s the best start to a morning either has had in a long time.


End file.
